dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Feelings That Transcend Time: Trunks and Mai
をこえた い - トランクスとマイ |Rōmaji title = Toki o koeta omoi - Torankusu to Mai |Literal title = |Series = Dragon Ball Super |Number = 51 |Saga = "Future" Trunks Saga |Manga = "Future" Trunks' Past |Airdate = July 10, 2016 |English Airdate = February 17, 2018 |Previous = Goku vs. Black! A Closed-Off Road to the Future! |Next = Master and Pupil Reunited! Gohan and "Future" Trunks! }} をこえた い - トランクスとマイ|Toki o koeta omoi - Torankusu to Mai}} is the fifty-first episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on July 10, 2016. Its original American airdate was February 17, 2018. Summary Future Trunks and the others express their surprise upon Bulma showing them the other Time Machine. When Goku shows confusion over where it came from, Bulma explains that it is the Time Machine that Cell used to travel to this timeline and that she is in possession of it after asking Future Trunks before if she could keep it for research. Goku and Vegeta vow to travel back in time with Future Trunks to help him deal with Goku Black but Bulma stops them and tells them that they are unable to go as it's poor condition but thanks to the lab notes retrieved from Future Bulma she says she will be able to get it up and running soon. Goku asks Whis for more training but he declined and decides to train on King Kai's Planet while Vegeta trains with the Gravity Machine. However, when Goku heads to King Kai's he is quickly turned down after the mess that he had left on his planet after his previous training session. Meanwhile Goku Black in the future timeline begins to grow more accustomed to his power after experiencing the moves of Goku first hand. He expresses his desire to see more of him. in action so that his power will continue to evolve. Back in the present, Dr. Brief and his wife Panchy return from their vacation and Bulma asks if he will assist her with fixing up the Time Machine. When Future Trunks overhears Mai's name he is stunned and tells her how he knew her in the future. Mai asks what she was like in the future and Future Trunks tells her the story of Goku Black and the resistance that formed soon thereafter. One day in the future, Goku Black suddenly appeared and laid waste to most of humanity, those who survived went underground and formed a resistance who fought back, one led by Future Mai and with Future Trunks assisting. However all their attempts ended in vain and the two were left with no other choice but to use the Time Machine to go to the past to seek help. And Mai starts to become smitten with Future Trunks, much to Trunks' dismay. With his story finished, Trunks asks why Future Trunks didn't bring Future Mai with him but he explains that she is gone. Goku appears via Instant Transmission and offers some encouragement and advice. Meanwhile Beerus thinks of Goku Black and the Ki that he let off, finding it to be familiar as Whis agrees and decides to do some investigating on the matter. Major Events *Future Trunks tells Mai about the history of the resistance in his timeline. *Beerus mentions his suspicions on Goku Black feeling that his Ki is familiar. Battles *Future Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Goku Black (Flashback) Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Capsule Corporation *Earth (Alternate timeline) **West City *Other World **King Kai's Planet Objects *Time Machine *Time Ring *Battle Armor *Future Trunks' sword *Potara *Gun *Capsule Transformations *Super Saiyan Differences from the manga *Future Trunks recognises Mai by sight in the manga whereas in the anime he only finds out once her name is called out. *Future Trunks explains to Mai what she is like in the future in the anime, he does not in the manga. *The flashback sequence showing an earlier confrontation between the resistance, Future Trunks and Goku Black is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *When Goku Black poses as Goku, glimpses of Goku can be seen. This is reminiscent of the opening when Goku does similar poses which shows glimpses of him as a Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 51 (BDS) es:Episodio 51 (Dragon Ball Super) pt-br:Sentimentos que transcendem o tempo - Trunks e Mai Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:"Future" Trunks Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super